A vehicle's shape has a direct impact on the aerodynamics of the vehicle. Conventional vehicles are generally configured to have a defined front end and a defined rear end, with the front end being the leading end during normal travel. It follows, then, that the shapes of the front end and the rear end of the vehicle are often optimized for leading and trailing, respectively. For example, the front end may be shaped to promote laminar airflow along the vehicle body, whereas the rear end may be shaped to promote detachment of the same airflow from the vehicle body, e.g., via a spoiler.